deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Insurgents and Revolutionaries: Insurgents (Insurgency) vs OpFor (CoD4) vs MEC (BF2) vs Val Verde Rebels (Predator)
Disclaimer: Deathblade 100 and the Deadliest Fiction Wiki do not endorse sanction or condone the actions of any of these fictional insurgent groups. Ah insurgencies; those nightmarish guerrillas trying to destabilise a nation from within, and in this day and age, they make great enemies in video games and film. The Val Verde Rebels- The jungle dwelling rebels; who planned to create a communist regime in Val Verde V.S. The Insurgents- The Middle-Eastern rebels; who prove to be a pain in the a** for US counter-insurgent forces. V.S. The Middle Eastern Coalition- The coalition of Middle-Eastern nations; who wage war against the US and the EU. V.S. OpFor- The revolutionary group turned political force; who executed their president and were later invaded by the US. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Val Verde Rebels In the film Predator, a group of mercenaries led by Alan "Dutch" Schaefer were deployed into the fictional country of Val Verde. The country was overrun by a band of communist guerrilla fighters, led by a Soviet military advisor, that had shot down and captured several US CIA agents. They were presumably wiped out by Dutch's mercenaries. Weapons: The Val Verde Rebels take aim with: |-| Long Range= Valmet M78/83 *Range: 500 metres *Calibre: 7.62x39mm *Capacity: 40+1 |-| Mid Range= AKM *Range: 350 metres *Calibre: 7.62x39mm *Capacity: 30+1 |-| Close Range= Walther PPK *Range: 30 metres *Calibre: .380 ACP *Capacity: 7+1 |-| Special= M72 LAW *Range: 200 metres *Calibre: 66mm *Capacity: 1 Insurgents The Insurgent Forces are a faction in the Insurgency universe. They are Middle Eastern insurgents, very similar to modern, self-sufficient paramilitary groups. The insurgents largely use Russian military weapons and tech, with a few exceptions. The Insurgent's access to the black market allows them to acquire AKM assault rifles for free and access to smuggled western weaponry, such as the 2x Red Dot optic and the M84 Flash grenade. Weapons: The Insurgents revolt with: |-| Long Range= RPK *Range: 500 metres *Calibre: 7.62x39mm *Capacity: 75+1 |-| Mid Range= FN FAL *Range: 200 metres *Calibre: 7.62x51mm NATO *Capacity: 20+1 |-| Close Range= M1911 *Range: 30 metres *Calibre: .45 ACP *Capacity: 7+1 |-| Special= IED *Weight: 3 kg *Charge: 6oz TNT MEC The''' Middle Eastern Coalition (Arabic: تحالف الشرق الأوسط), commonly abbreviated to '''MEC, is a fictional military alliance of Middle Eastern states in the Battlefield universe. They have their standard armed forces, which appear in all maps concerning them in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company, and a special forces unit, which appear in all maps concerning the MEC in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. MEC weapons are largely based on advanced Russian military technologies. Most of the MEC campaigns are based around oil fields and desert combat. Weapons: The MEC retaliate with: |-| Long Range= Dragunov SVD *Range: 800 metres *Calibre: 7.62x54mmR *Capacity: 20+1 |-| Mid Range= AK-101 *Range: 300 metres *Calibre: 7.62x39mm *Capacity: 30+1 |-| Close Range= MP-444 *Range: 30 metres *Calibre: 9x18mm Makarov *Capacity: 15 |-| Grenade= M67 *Weight: 400 grams *Charge: 6.5 oz Comp B OpFor Led by the fanatical Khaled Al-Asad, OpFor (Opposing Force) began its reign of terror to take over their country's mineral resources by executing their President, Yasir Al-Fulani. When the United States launched a campaign to restore stability to the region, OpFor struck back, bogging the Americans down in days of bloody street fighting. The situation esculated, until Al-Asad detonated a nuclear device in the capital city, taking out all American forces in the area. Although Al-Asad was eventually tracked down and killed by an SAS team, OpFor shows little signs of slowing, and will likely be a major threat in the region for years to come. Weapons: The OpFor wage war with: |-| Long Range= RPD *Range: 500 metres *Calibre: 7.62x39mm *Capacity: 100 |-| Mid Range= AK-47 *Range: 300 metres *Calibre: 7.62x39mm *Capacity: 30+1 |-| Close Range= Desert Eagle *Range: 30 metres *Calibre: .357 Magnum *Capacity: 7+1 |-| Grenade= RPG-7 *Range: 200 metres *Round: 40mm Battle Insurgents: OpFor: MEC: Val Verde: Town, the Middle East A group of five Insurgents sit inside a half destroyed garage, waiting. Two clean their FN FALs, one loads his M1911 as the others prep an IED and a RPK. On the other side of the town, a force of five soldiers of the Middle Eastern Coalition enter on the back of a truck; one with a Dragunov, the others with AK-101s. In the distance, five members of Khaled Al-Asad's OpFor movement move as stealthily as they can; their red berets just visible behind a shallow wadi. Five Val Verde Rebels enter a nearby building, sweating; their dark green uniforms clearly visible in the dusty conditions of the town. Two of the MEC soldiers split off from their main unit to scout out the town before a Val Verde rebel opens fire with his Valmet. Hearing the gunfire, one of the Insurgents rushes out of cover, FAL in hand, before being shot down by a round from a Dragunov. The OpFor insurgents finally enter the town before a shot from a Val Verde Rebels AKM kills one and forces the others to scatter. An OpFor fighter takes aim with his RPG-7 destroying a part of a wall; killing a Val Verde fighter. As the MEC forces push in further, an explosion rips through the air; killing two of the MEC fighters and fatally injuring a nearby Val Verde fighter. The MEC sniper picks himself off the ground from the blast site and, after noticing the remains of an IED, spots an Insurgent putting away a mobile phone. The sniper responds by firing a quick shot from his Dragunov, severely injuring the Insurgent. A burst of fire from a FAL echoes over the battlefield, followed shortly by the distinctinve reports of several AK-rifles. As an OpFor soldier turns a corner with a Desert Eagle, he spots the bullet-riddled remains of a Val Verde guerrilla, an Insurgent, and one of his fellow OpFor members. As he reaches to pick up his fallen ally's AK-47, a clatter of stones causes him to turn. An Insurgent fires three shots with his M1911; missing two, and injuring the OpFor member. The OpFor soldier pulls the trigger of the hand cannon, causing the Insurgent to be flung back several steps before bleeding out. As the OpFor soldier smiles, a burst of RPK fire riddled him with bullets. A MEC fighter pulls the pin of an M67 grenade and lobs it throw a window. The resulting blast flinging a hapless Insurgent machine gunner across the room. A Val Verde guerrilla opens fire, fatally wounding the MEC fighter. The MEC fighter fires three shots from his MP-444, scoring a lucky shot to the heart of the South American, before perishing. The last remaining Insurgent hunkers down in a corner, M1911 at the ready. Already, he could hear the footsteps of an enemy combatant. Muttering a silent prayer, the Insurgent left his cover, and firing off one shot, was riddled with half a magazine from a Walther PPK. Insurgents Out''- 4th''' The Val Verde soldier reloads their PPK and switches to a M72-LAW. Raising the launcher, the last South American goes into the room the Insurgent was hiding in and takes aim at a window. Arming the launcher, the Val Verde fighter fires at a second story window. A Dragunov drops from the wreckage followed by the severed arm of its owner. Picking up an AKM, the South American exits the building and, turning into an alleyway, is met with the muzzle of a Desert Eagle. ''Val Verde Rebels OUT- 3rd The OpFor soldier exits the alleyway and immediately is caught up in a hail of AK-101 fire. The last OpFor fighter aims and fires several shots at the remaining MEC fighter. The last MEC fighter retreats into a building and returns fire. After expending the ammunition in the AK-101, the MEC fighter draws their MP-444. The last OpFor member enters the building cautiously, AKM at the ready. Two shots from the MP-444 find their target; the OpFor soldier's legs. As the OpFor soldier falls to his knees, screaming, the last MEC fighter kicks the AK-47 from his grasp and, staring at his opponent, pulls the trigger of the MP-444. OpFor Out- 2nd The MEC soldier then calls for support and, spotting several US uniforms entering the town, makes a run for it hoping to get to his rendevouz. Notes Battle is 5 vs 5 vs 5 vs 5 and set in a town. This will be a typical free-for-all style engagement. Voting ends on the 30th of May Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Note: with the rifle ranges I went with the minimum effective range and with the Long Range, I tried to avoid using the same weapon twice as both the MEC and Insurgents have the RPK. Category:Blog posts